A Kage for a Mother
by lone wolf of the storm
Summary: To save the Hidden leaf Village, the Hokage decides to travel back in time to save her village. Saving Naruto from a near fatal run in with the villagers, she decides to adopt the savior of the leaf. I don't own Naruto!
1. Chapter 1

Here is another story that I felt had to be done. I hope that you will enjoy this story, cause I have a feeling that this could actually be a very good story.

* * *

In her office sat the Sixth Hokage filling out the paperwork of a dying shinobi village. After the death of Naruto Uzumaki, who was to be the Sixth Hokage, Sakura Haruno was named the Sixth Hokage out of sheer desperation of the village.

Naruto's death had left a deep wound in the village of Konoha; no one ever knew how much he meant to them until his death. Morale was at an all time low, missions weren't coming into the village as they used to, and without Naruto many villages began attacking the Konoha. Cloud, Iwa, and Sound formed an alliance to take down Konoha, shortly after the fall of the village's hero, the one who held the demon Kyuubi at bay Naruto.

"I can't believe that he's gone," says a depressed Sakura. "He died just to save me, a worthless medic. He should be the Hokage, not me," Sakura says guilt heavily laced in her voice.

**_Flashback_**

In the Hokage's office sat Naruto as Tsunade prepared him for his future position as Hokage. Excitement was building in the village, as everyone prepared for the big ceremony and for the party afterwards for the newly appointed Hokage.

"LORD HOKAGE," shouts out an ANBU as he burst into the room unannounced. Turning their heads to ANBU that had just interrupted their lesson; both gasped as they saw his injuries. "THE MISSION IT WAS AN AMBUSH!"

Not even thinking Naruto takes off out of the village to save his friends. Running as fast as his legs would let him, Naruto begins a series of hand seals "**Summoning Jutsu**," shouts out the future Hokage, as a blast of smoke fills the air. As the smoke clears we see Naruto standing on top of Gamabunta, the boss of the Frog Summoning Contract.

"All right brat, what do you need me for this time," bellows out Gamabunta.

"Hurry boss, we need to get there, NOW," shouts out the blond shinobi pointing to the general area of where his friends should be.

"Alright, hang on," Gamabunta says as he launches off in his long toad leaps, cutting down the time it took to get there to virtually nothing.

Arriving at the seen Naruto's blood ran cold, the team that was sent on the mission was destroyed, and nothing was left of them. Except for one medic Nin who was using her insanely strong strength to keep her enemy back.

"SAKURA," the blond haired shinobi shouts out, charging towards the nearest enemy Nin to help out one of his closest friends.

**_End Flashback_**

That was the mission that he had died on; one of the ninjas had somehow sneaked up behind her. As he brought his blade up in the air, ready to remove her head, Naruto using his inhuman like speed appeared behind Sakura and stopped the blade with one of his kunai.

As the Nin was pushing with all of his might trying to push Naruto back with his sword, Naruto was doing the same with his kunai. That's when it happened, the shinobi who Naruto was fighting before threw a kunai at him. And that was how it ended for Naruto, a kunai in the back.

Not long after this reinforcements appeared causing the enemy shinobi to retreat. It was confirmed at 19:00, that Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze had fallen in battle against enemy forces.

When the funeral was held, everyone that Naruto had ever meet in the shinobi world, attended to pay their respects for one of the greatest ninjas to ever live. The mourning lasted for a whole month, black banners with the Uzumaki and the Namikaze symbols on them were hanged all over the village in respect for Naruto.

It was shortly after that the council in sheer desperation, decided that Sakura was their only choice left, since she was trained by Tsunade and all. There was no ceremony, just Sakura being handed the Hokage Robes, along with the keys to her office.

Shortly after that, everything went to hell. With the constant attacks caused by Sound and its allies, Konoha forces were dwindling and dwindling fast. It only took a few months for Konoha forces to drop to just a handful of Chuunin and Jounin.

Everyone knew that Konoha would fall, there was nothing to save it: no Fourth Hokage, no Third Hokage, no Tsunade, and no Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze.

"I have to save the village," Sakura says to herself determined. "I have to do it to honor his memory, and I will not let him down."

**"CHA, WE WON'T LET HIM DOWN HE'S OUR LITTLE BROTHER!" **shout out inner Sakura**,** who had begun to see Naruto as a little brother after he had returned from his training trip with Jiraiya of the sannin.

_"I know but what can we do? There's almost nothing left of our ninja forces, and Suna has been completely cut off from us." _Sakura tells her inner self.

**"YEA, but we still have to try and do something, doing nothing will get nothing done!"**

_"Maybe there's a jutsu in the forbidden scroll that can help us?"_

**"Yea, there might be something there that might be useful."**

As she poured over the scroll she noticed a few things. "Sexy Jutsu and Harem Jutsu are both on here; Naruto did have a knack for creating very effective, highly unorthodox jutsus."

**"They're still perverted,"** grumbles out inner Sakura.

"But still very useful," Sakura says.

"Hey look at this, **The Halls of Time** is a jutsu that allows the user to travel back in time, however it is not known if the jutsu was has ever been successfully used before."

**"I wonder why it was never used successfully before."**

"Probably because if someone went back in time to change it, then would be no record of it happening would exist either. And if someone did try to claim that they traveled back in time, they probably end up in an asylum.

**"Yea, you're probably right on that one."**

"Ok let's see what else they have on the jutsu here, all right this jutsu requires yatta, yatta, yatta, and whoa that is a lot of chakra. I don't even think Naruto could ever produce that much!"

**"So what are we going to do?"**

"Let me think. What can I do? Ahhh," Sakura screams out in frustration.

**"Hey I got it!"**

"Got what?"

**"You know that there are seals that can be used to store chakra right?"**

"Yes I know that; but where are you going with this?"

**"You can use a seal to store a hell of a lot of chakra, and then you can use that chakra to use the jutsu."**

"That's genius!"

**"Let's do this thing!"**

It took a total of five days to draw the seal that would hold all of the chakra required to do the jutsu. The reason it took five days was because; Sakura was not a master of sealing, she only knew the basics of it. It took her a while to settle on a design that she felt comfortable with, it took even longer for her to do some small tests to see how large the seal would need to be, and it took her a day or two of practice before she decided it was time to do it for real.

The seal wasn't that complicated of a seal, most Jounin knew how to use these type of seals. It was a basic storage seal that was modified to hold chakra. Using what little knowledge she had of seals, she was able to draw out the seal on the floor in the Hokage's office.

"I should tell them," Sakura tells herself.

After a few minutes all of the shinobi forces and what was left of the Village Council were gathered in the council chambers. The rookie nine were dead along with team Gai, all of them fell in combat in some act of bravery, except for her the only one left.

"Lady Hokage what have you summoned us for," asks one of the councilmen.

"As you all know Konoha will fall," Sakura tells them all.

"We all know that," shouts one of the jounin. "But what are we going to do about it?"

"It's not what we are, it's what am I going to do about it," answers Sakura looking into the eyes of her shinobi noticing the look of defeat in their eyes.

"What are you talking about ma'am?"

"I have discovered a jutsu that allows the user to travel back in time."

"So were going back in time? What good, will that do?" shouts out some of the ninja.

"If we can send someone back in time, then we can prevent many of these things from happening" was the answer that they got from their Hokage.

"So who are we going to send back," asks someone from the council.

"Me, I was there when it all started, my personal knowledge of those events far surpass everyone else's. And as I said if this works then all this will have never have happened."

"You know that if you change things you won't be the Hokage anymore," one of the council members says.

A small depressed smile appears on their Hokage's face. "I was never meant to be the Hokage, and I'll gladly give it up to save the village. My only goal in life was to prove my usefulness as a kunoichi, that was my dream after Sasuke left," she replies.

"What do us to do Lord Hokage," all the shinobi say in unison going down to one knee to show their loyalty, and how well they agreed with her plan to save them all.

"This jutsu requires an immense amount of chakra, to get past this obstacle I have come up with the plan of using a seal that will allow us to store up a large amount of chakra, so that it won't draw on my reserves."

"How come you don't want to use you chakra ma'am?"

"The jutsu is not all that accurate from what I can tell from the description, the more chakra you use for the jutsu the further back you go. Since there is no real way of telling where I would end up, I would need to be at full strength. There's something else, after I use the jutsu I want you to destroy all of the scrolls in my office. So that all of this has been in vain, we can al least had a proud death just like our friends," replies Sakura as she looks to the heavens expecting to see her friends smiling down on her.

"Yes ma'am," shouts out all of the proud shinobi of Konoha, The Village Hidden in the Leaves, in unison.

"All right let's do this," Sakura shouts out pumping a fist in the air mimicking her long lost teammate, causing al of them in the room to be filled with a determination that they have never felt before.

Nodding there heads, they all head towards her office ready to use their chakra to charge up the seal. As they arrived in the room they noticed a large but simple seal covering the whole entire floor of the office.

"Now all I need you to do is to channel as much chakra as you can in the seal, but before you do please take these." Sakura says as she hands them Akimichi food pills.

"Where did you get these," asks one of the chuunin.

"Chouji gave them to me before his death; now take this so that we have enough chakra to do the jutsu."

"RIGHT," they all shout out as each one take at least three pills apiece.

"Now remember you are to pump in as much chakra as possible," receiving a nod of confirmation from her men she continues, "and then you are to destroy all of the scrolls even The Forbidden Scroll of Sealing."

"Yes ma'am," answers one of the jounin.

"Good, now please stand back I don't want any of you to get caught up in this jutsu," she says as she begins a long series of hand seals. Landing on the last hand seal she shouts out, "**HALLS OF TIME JUTSU!"**

It was a quite night for Konoha, the festival which was held every year on the tenth of October to celebrate the defeat of the Kyuubi had ended just an half an hour ago as everyone was returning home to get a good nights sleep. As it was said before it was a quite peaceful night in the village, except for one little boy whose birthday just so happened to be today the boy's was Naruto, and he is currently running for his life.

Why he was running for his life, the answer was simple there was an entire mob chasing him with anything that could be used as a weapon. Running as fast as fast as he could, the four year old child took down the streets heading towards the Hokage Tower.

Sadly he would never make it as a villager threw a rock at him hitting him in the back of the head; causing him to cry out in pain, as he fall face first into the ground. Like a pack of wild animals they surround the poor boy all of them readying their so called weapons.

"This is what you deserve."

"You monster," shouts a woman.

"You're going to pay for all the pain you caused us!"

These were the shouts of the villagers as they began to brutally beat the young defenseless child. The lynch mob did whatever they could to hurt the small boy either by cutting him, kicking, punching, stomping on his body, and even going as far as to hitting him with whatever they had at the time.

"What did I do to you?" Naruto asks the mob as tears roll down his face, pain could be seen radiating from his eyes.

"Nothing but being a-"

The man will never be able to finish his words because of a kunai buried deep in his throat. Looking to where the blade had come from, everyone sees a woman standing on a roof of a building that is behind Naruto. The woman had pink hair, green eyes that were filled with a type of determination that hasn't been seen since the Fourth Hokage, and in her hand was another kunai just itching to be thrown to next person who dared hurt the young child.

"Get out of here NOW," shouts out the enraged woman.

"WHY SHOULD WE," bellows out a drunken villager.

"Maybe it would be better if I show you," the woman tells them as she jumps high into the air raising her right leg, bringing it down into an axe kick.

****

BOOM!

An earthquake shakes the whole village, causing all of the villagers to scramble to safety from this monster of a woman. Turning her head she notices the boy who she had saved starring at her with fear evident in his eyes.

"Don't hurt me," screams out Naruto curling up into a tight ball, hoping to protect himself from this woman.

Seeing this come from her unbreakable teammate brought great pain to her heart, as if someone took a kunai to her heart and twisted the blade intensifying the pain.

"Naruto, I'm here to help you," she says softly holding her hands out flat with the palms facing upwards to show she wasn't going to hit him. "See, I'm not going to hurt you," she continues to say as she starts to slowly walk towards the small blond hair child.

Naruto watches this woman closely; looking into her eyes he notices that there is no deceit in them. Deciding to trust this woman for a while he says, "Thank you for saving me."

"You don't need to thank me, Naruto," she says kneeling down next to the boy, noticing how closely he watched her waiting for her to hit him. Going through a quick set of hand seals for a simple medic jutsu, she notices Naruto flinching expecting an attack, she says, "Naruto, I'm here to help okay."

Nodding his head, Naruto lowers his guard a little, but not completely. Watching the woman bring her hands to the heavily damaged areas of his body, he notices a calm caring feeling radiating through his body, as his wounds begin to magically heal. Naruto begins to drift off to sleep, knowing that for now he can trust this woman.

"There you go, all better," she says not knowing that Naruto is asleep. Not hearing a response from the child, she looks at his face and smiles seeing him sleeping. Seeing such a peaceful expression on his face made the moment bittersweet for her.

Deciding it would be in Naruto's best interest if she took him to the Hokage Tower, she scoops him up gently in her arms holding his body as close to her as possible. Naruto begins to snuggle in her wanting to be warm, and the comfort of being held by someone who cares for you brought. Snuggling his face in the crook of her face Naruto barely says above a whisper, "mommy?"

Hearing this cause Sakura to freeze in shock, deciding to take over inner Sakura speaks through her in a kind caring quite voice, **"Yes Naruto, mommy's here."**

Rubbing his back in a soothing manner, she begins her walk to the Hokage Tower.

_"Why did you say that,"_ she mentally screams at her inner self.

**"Why I did that, well duh he needs a mom Sakura. And you made a promise to yourself to help Naruto in anyway possible,"** her inner self shouts back.

_"But I don't even know how to be a mom," _she replies.

**"Well if you ask me, I say what you did back there was considered motherly."**

_"What are you talking about, I just did what I thought what was best for Naruto," _she tells her inner self

**"See that's exactly what a mom does; remember what your mom told you. She said 'being a mother is the most challenging but rewarding job there is, you never know what to do. But you do what you think is right and pray that you are'."**

_"Yea, but-"_

**"No buts, you're his mom now like it or not."**

_"Well I always did wonder what it would be like to be a mother, and Naruto certainly deserves one."_

**"That's the spirit."**

"This is going to be a long night," Sakura tells herself as she continues to walk towards the Hokage Tower, doing whatever she could to mentally prepare herself for the role of a mother.

* * *

Well there it is for you. I would greatly appreciate any comments that you have on the story. If you're wondering why I wrote this, simple writers block. So I decided to work on another one of my stories, and I felt that this one was ready to have the first chapter put out. And before any of you ask, yes Naruto will be the sixth Hokage by the end of this story instead of Sakura. That's why she went back in time, to make sure that Naruto becomes the Hokage.


	2. Chapter 2

Yay i got my computer back, I'm so happy. Sorry for such a loooooooooong wait, but hey i finally got it done. Hey just a quick question, have you ever been fired from one job and the **SAME DAY ONLY 20 MINUTES LATER **have another job begging you to come in the next day, and you two more dollars an hour. Yeah I never thought that would ever happen, but it did. HA! Anyways I would love to hear you output on this chapter.

* * *

Sasuke Sarutobi, The Third Hokage of Konohagakure no Sato, the legendary professor, sat at his desk panicking; the cause for his panic was the mob that just appeared shortly after he dropped Naruto off at his apartment, after taking him out to some ramen for his birthday. He had just returned to his office when an ANBU with a wolf mask appeared and told him of the mob.

So Sarutobi began his search for the small boy with the use of his crystal ball; he started his search where Naruto would most likely hide from the villagers. It was well known that Naruto was just about hated by everybody in the whole village; however it was the civilians that really went out of their way to make the poor boy's life a living hell. The ninjas, well they knew how to control their emotions well enough to leave the boy alone for the most part. There were only a few instances concerning Naruto, were the shinobi could be held responsible; and they were dealt with swiftly, given the public execution of a traitor. Sadly Sarutobi only controlled the militarized half of the village, and thus the civilian council was responsible for their punishment. Most got off with a slap on the wrist, and just a few hours of community service for harming a small child.

Searching at Naruto's most heavily used hiding spots proved to be futile; no trace of the blonde hair child could be found in those areas. Sarutobi began to pray for the safety of the small boy, promising to the gods that he would do more for the boy if he was returned safely to him. Not even a second after his prayer was finished; a Tsunade earthquake, as he fondly calls them, shook the whole village. In the distance he could hear a few buildings, that have been condemned since the attack of the Kyuubi no kitsune, began to collapse at the intenseness of the Tsunade earthquake.

"That means only one thing, Tsunade is back in the village and someone must have just pissed her off. I hope that she found Naruto," Sarutobi says to himself as he uses his crystal ball to look were the quake originated from. "What!" says a shocked Sarutobi, somewhat expecting to see a blonde hair woman with a very developed chest. "Who are you," the professor asks himself, as he sees the pink haired woman heal Naruto's injuries and scoop him up gently into her arms in a protective manner.

"Lord Hokage," says an ANBU as he suddenly appears in the room. "We have found Naruto Uzumaki, but he is with a woman with pink hair. She is heading here as we speak with the child."

"Good, tell the guards to let her and Naruto in, and if they don't let them know that they will face the wraith of a kunoichi who has the same strength as Tsunade," Sarutobi tells the shocked ANBU.

"W-w-w-what," stammers out the ANBU shocked to the core at what his Hokage had just told him.

"You heard me, let them know that if they don't let her in, then they'll face the wrath of a kunoichi who has the same strength as Tsunade."

"Yes sir," says the ANBU disappearing without a trace.

Walking through the building Sakura notices how none of the guards were trying to stop her. After passing by a few sets of guards, she begins to get suspicious.

"Okay what's going on," Sakura whispers to herself, holding the sleeping form of Naruto closer to her.

She soon comes to the door that leads to the Hokage's office. Opening the door she walks into what possibly could have been her office in the future that she hopes to prevent form happening. Looking around the room she notices that the office wasn't any different from hers or Tsunade's, the only difference was a few knickknacks and the old man sitting at the Hokage's desk wearing the Hokage's ceremonial robes.

"I would like to thank you for saving Naruto and bringing him here, but may I ask who are you," asks the Third keeping a careful eye on the pink haired woman, whose athletic built told him that she was good at taijutsu, her outfit was loaded with pouches filled to the brim with supplies; all together she looked to be a very capable ninja.

"Whey certainly, name's Sakura," says the pink haired woman in front of him.

"Any last name," asks the aged leader of the village.

"If you want my last name, well I guess Uzumaki will do," she answers the Hokage in a smart tone.

"Well Miss Sakura Uzumaki, might I ask what you are doing in my village and how do you have Tsunade's super strength," the Hokage asks in a neutral tone of voice, not taking his eyes off of this woman for a second.

"Oh I just by from the future to save the future Sixth Hokage, and give him the proper training. And how I have Tsunade's super strength is because I was her apprentice for some time before I decided to come back in time," Sakura says as if she was talking about the weather.

"So you're supposedly from the future to save the future sixth Hokage, and you were Tsunade's apprentice," stats the aged leader keeping all of his features neutral, making it impossible to tell what he was thinking.

"Yep, I came back in time to prevent Naruto from being assassinated before he takes the title of Hokage."

"Assassinated," asks Sarutobi raising one of his eyebrows in a curious manner.

"Yes the day before he was to take the title of Hokage, he was assassinated by our enemies knowing that without him Konoha and our allies would fall. They lured me and a few other ninjas out with a false mission where we were lead into an ambush. They knew that Naruto would rush into to save us, so they had all of their weapons laced with a special poison. The poison was designed so that the more chakra one has, the more potent the poison becomes by feeding off of the person's chakra."

"So it killed him instantly," Sarutobi asks knowing how much chakra the boy would have because of the fox sealed inside of him.

"No it didn't because of all the chakra he used during the fight; he was almost on empty when I discovered the poison in his system. We were in the process of removing the poison, and he would have made a full recovery without any problem whatsoever. But that damn bastard of a fox had to screw it by pumping as much chakra as possible into his system, making it impossible for us to cure him."

"Somehow I always knew that fox would be the end of him," says Sarutobi taking a few drags from his pipe. "Is there anything else that you wish to tell me about the future?"

"Yea- wait what, you actually believe me?"  
"I am known as the great professor of the Hidden Leaf Village, said to have mastered every jutsu, so I know of the jutsu that you have used to travel back in time with."

"You do?" Sakura asks amazed.

"Yes it's a jutsu in The Forbidden Scroll of Sealing, am I right?" Seeing her nod, he continues, "I know how the jutsu works and the signs of someone who has used the jutsu, the scroll mentions that the user of the jutsu chakra would fluctuate making stealth hard for the user of the jutsu."

"Okay now that's just creepy, and they used to say that I knew everything!"

"As I said before, they didn't call me the professor for nothing. So what's your plan from here, Sakura Haruno?"

Smacking her forehead, she asks, "let me guess it's the pink hair that gave me away, right?"

"Yes it was, as far as I have known the Haruno are the only family that I know of that have naturally pink hair. Hmm, I would suggest that you do something with your hair, since you claim to be an Uzumaki, why not just dye your hair red. If fact with your hair red, you would look so much like Kushina that we can pass you of as her sister quite easily."

"Sounds good to me, also I was thinking about that we should announce Naruto's heritage," Sakura says receiving a glare from the Third Hokage. "Believe me; it made things a lot easier for Naruto when Tsunade told the villagers his heritage. We found out that the reason why everybody hated him so much, was because nobody knew were he came from, that's were all that demon crap came from. Until Tsunade told everyone who his parents were, everybody still believed that he was the fox in human form; after that the village as a whole apologized to Naruto, and did whatever they could to make it up to him."

"That sounds good and all, but I think that you are forgetting something. Minato's enemies, he had far too many to count, and that is not counting all of Iwa who would love to end Minato's legacy, even if it meant that they would have to kill an innocent killed who knew nothing of his father," Sarutobi tells her his glare intensifying with each word.

"Yeah they would, but your also forgetting that I was Tsunade's apprentice and The Sixth Hokage. I'm sure that I could those guys without too much of a problem," Sakura replies crossing her arms.

"Yes I'm sure that you could, but what about when he leaves the village on missions. You won't be able to go with him everywhere," Sarutobi replies, not wanting to give up this fight for a second.

"I know that, that's why I'm going to train him as my own personal apprentice. By the time he graduates the academy, he'll be able to hold his own against a Jounin," she says in a lazy manner.

"When he graduates from the academy we will reveal his heritage, not a day earlier," Sarutobi sternly, only willing to give in so much. "And that is if you can make him that strong, if not, then he'll have to wait until he reaches the rank of Jounin, like his father intended."

"Did I tell you that Naruto was stuck at the rand of genin for almost his entire shinobi career," Sakura replies back in a harsh tone, annoyed at the old man's stubbornness. "The civilian and shinobi council did everything in their power to prevent him from getting any type of promotion."

"And why would they do that," Sarutobi asks, sure that he already knew the answer to the question that he had just asked.

"Gah, I already told you, everyone was afraid that he was the fox trapped within a human form. They thought that by preventing him getting any type of promotion, they could prevent him from gaining back all of the fox's powers. He's actually the second genin to reach the rank of kage," Sakura answers the Third in a frustrated voice.

"And who was the first," the Third asks in curiosity.

"Gaara, don't worry about him, I'll you more about him and the invasion that happened during the Chuunin exams later."

"Invasion," Sarutobi asks in alarm.

"Don't worry about it, I'll tell you everything that you need to know latter. Now as I was saying, oh yeah, shortly after everyone was told of Naruto's heritage; the council immediately approved Naruto of being her successor."

"I still can't believe that Tsunade became the Hokage."

"The only reason she did it was because she lost a bet to Naruto."

"What was the bet," he asks in an amusement knowing how his student always had bad luck when it came to gambling.

"Oh she bet him that he couldn't master the final stage of the **rasengan **in less than a week."

"WHAT!" he bellows out in surprise, not believing what he had just been told.

"Keep it down he's sleeping," says an irritated Sakura bashing the Third on the head for being to noisy.

"Well onto more important matters, where will the two of you be staying; his apartment is not a good place for him to live, due to the all of the civilians vandalizing the place at least once a week."

"Well I was hoping that you would allow us to use the Namikaze estate, it has everything that I need to train him. And I was hoping to get to the clan's vault before the seal has been activated destroying everything that's inside."

"What do you mean destroyed?"

"After Tsunade revealed Naruto's heritage, she also gave him everything his parents left for him in their will. Sadly all of their jutsus were stored in the Namikaze vault, including his father's famed **Flying Thunder God Jutsu**. Luckily the only people who could enter the vault would have to be of Namikaze and Uzumaki blood. According to Naruto, who surpassed Jiraiya in seals, the vault had seals all over it to keep what was in their from falling into the wrong hands. When he studied the seals further, he noticed that someone had tried to break into the vault, sadly the seals activated and destroyed everything that was stored in the vault, causing the secrets of the **Flying Thunder God Jutsu** to be lost forever," she says as she plays with a few spikes of the blonde haired child.

"Any idea of who, it was that broke into the vault?"

"We believe it was either Orochimaru or at least one of his lackeys. Naruto guessed they tried to break in shortly before he graduated form the academy, from what he was able to get from the seals. In fact Naruto believes that it was Mizuki who broke tried to break into the vault."

"And why would Mizuki try to break into the vault?"

"After Naruto failed his third try to graduate, Mizuki tricked him into stealing The Forbidding Scroll of Sealing for Orochimaru. He used Naruto's absolute trust of his sensei's and fellow villagers against him; he made him believe that it was some kind of test that is used on those who fail the original test. As far as I know no one has lived in the Namikaze estates or visited them since the death of the Fourth, and how hard is it to break into an abandoned house," Sakura says, still playing with Naruto's hair.

"I see from what little you have told me about the future and form what Intel we have received from Jiraiya'a spy network; we will need Naruto to be at his strongest for Konoha to weather this storm," Sarutobi says. "And that would include learning all of his father's and mother's techniques, for now the village council and elders will know of the situation, but I will not allow anyone else to know of this. Sakura Uzumaki, I hereby grant you your sister's and her husband's estate and all that's resides within the property of said estates."

"Good, I knew that you would see things my way. How about we head over there right now, I could use a good night's sleep," Sakura says standing up, trying to stretch her back to the best of her abilities.

"Yes let's go," the Third replies heading out the door for Sakura to fallow him.

Looking nervously at Naruto, Sakura asks, "What happened to Naruto's mother? From what Tsunade told me, only you and Jiraiya knew what happened to her."

Looking up at the night sky, Sarutobi lets out a deep sigh of regret. "Suicide, she killed her self only a week after the sealing."

"Why would she kill herself," Sakura asks in shock.

"Minato's death had hurt her deeply, and because of the Kyuubi being sealed in her son. I didn't know of this until I got her suicide note, it detailed how she snapped under the stress, how she blamed Naruto for his father's death, and how she almost killed Naruto herself."

As Sakura listens, tears begin to fall down her face. _Why? Why, is fate so cruel? What had people like Naruto done to receive this fate? It doesn't matter; I'm here to make it all better for him!_

"In the letter Kushina was constantly apologizing to her son, asking for his forgiveness. She claims that she killed herself to protect him; her suicide was a way for her to keep herself from hurting her son ever again. She claimed that given even one more day she would have killed her son."

"Where was Naruto during all of this," she asks looking down at the small child who rest in her arms.

"He was in my office, she said she needed to run a few errands, and that Naruto would make it even more difficult for her to get them done. So I volunteered to baby-sit for her, after a few hours I started to get worried so I headed over to her apartment that she moved into after Minato's death. It was then that I found her; she had taken enough poison to effectively kill twenty people. In her hands were the letter, a picture of her and Minato, Naruto's favorite stuffed bear, another letter that I'm to give to Naruto personally when he reaches the age of sixteen."

* * *

Sad I know, but it will get better latter on. Once again I apologize, it's just that there's some crazy shit going on around me, and I'm just trying to work through it. I've also been getting some ideas for another story, and it just won't leave me alone. It's Naruto with a slight King Aurthur crossover, mostly just Naruto getting the blade Excalibur. Well I would love to hear your thoughts on this, till next time, See Ya!


	3. Chapter 3

Hurray I have finally updated! Unfortunately, I don't seem to have as time or inspiration as I used to have, if anything happens were I can't update my stories anymore than I'll have them put up for adoption. Where a good author will be able to complete them for those who seem to love my fics. Hopefully, that won't be happening soon if not ever, as I plan to finish all of my stories.

* * *

Konohagakure no Sato the village hidden in the leaves, known as one of the most powerful of the shinobi villages, was enjoying a peaceful morning as the sun rose out of the sky.

"NARUTO"

Or at least it was, rushing through the village at a speed that rivaled most jounin we see a blond haired boy being chased by his green eyed red haired mother. It appeared too many that the young blond named Naruto had just played a prank on his mother again. What he did this time no one knew, except that it had to have been good to get his mother this riled up. Seeing the blond being chased by his mother caused many of the villagers to burst out laughing thinking of what the boy did this time and thinking of what he had done the other few times. Over the years the villagers had soften up to the boy and treated him fairly. This change in the villagers started shortly after he was adopted, his mother, Sakura Uzumaki, didn't let anything slide when it came to her son. It started when she began to literally beat some sense into them, making all of them stop their violent actions towards the boy. It also greatly helped when the boy began to prank many of the shinobi as training given to him by his mother, providing the villagers with much entertainment. It started as something simple such as: dumping paint and or water, sneaking itching powder into their equipment, and even going as far as following them around and taking embarrassing pictures of them posting them around the village.

Since it was common knowledge that tomorrow was graduation day for the blond and all he had to do was to pass their final test, it was easily assumed by the entire village that the young blond had some big prank planned before graduation. Many knew that the Hokage wouldn't put up with any nonsense when it came to his ninja, shortly after Naruto's adoption the Hokage began to be far more strict with the shinobi of the village, requesting that they had to check in every so often and from time to time would ask comrades to spy upon their own or past teammates. For many this was shocking and appalling that their Hokage would suddenly become so paranoid, and it was another shock when over six of their fellow comrades where charged with treason. Even more shocking was when it was discovered that an academy teacher was found spying for one of Konoha's greatest traitors ever.

"Naruto get back here you brat," shouts out Sakura Uzumaki chasing after her son with flames in her eyes. Her normal red hair was dyed black and cut to look like a certain over enthusiastic taijutsu master, he even glued a pair of extremely thick eyebrows to boot, and adding further insult to injury he even somehow got her into one of those green spandex suits that Gai was famous for wearing. All in all she looked like a female clone of Gai, and she was not very happy with her son at the moment. Thankfully she was able to use a genjutsu to hide her new appearance from everybody, except her son knowing that he would dispel the illusion if he knew that she was using it to hide her new appearance.

"Heck no, I want to live thank you very much," Naruto Uzumaki says running away from his mother. It started out great and it was drop dead hilarious, until she saw herself in the mirror, and that was when all hell broke lose. Fearing for his life, as his mother was the only person that he was scared of, he took off running with her right after him screaming out death threats to her son.

Leading his mother through the village hoping that either she would get so embarrassed about being seen like this would either make her stop and go back home, or she wouldn't kill him in front of all these witnesses. And just his luck, it seemed that his planned was only making his mother even more angry, meaning that he was dead for sure.

"Time for plan B," Naruto mutters to himself. Leading his mother through more of the village taking her to a place was he knew he would loose her if everything went right.

"Look Naruto," Sakura says with her hands on her hips. "Why don't you take your punishment like a man? After all, in most villages once you receive your headband you'll be considered an adult in the eyes of the village. And anyways you have nowhere to run."

And of course she was right; he was trapped in an alley with nowhere to go. He considered using his chakra to scale the walls, but knew that she would just knock him down either using kunai or shuriken or she would her super strength to shake the wall causing him to loose his concentration along with all of the other skills ninja are well known to keep hidden.

"Look," Naruto shouts out pointing towards the Hokage monument, trying to draw her attention away from himself. Now being the mother of a legendary prankster who had strategic abilities that could give a Nara a few splitting headaches had many advantages, such as getting a lot of great laughs when she wasn't the target. Unfortunately it also had many drawbacks, one of which was that it was damn near impossible for any one to predict his actions, even his own mother.

Out of reflex she immediately turns to look at the monument that had the four faces of the previous and current Hokages. Her fear and nervousness soon tuned into shock and anger, a type of anger that a parent has for their child when they do something extremely stupid causing said child and sometimes the parent or parents to be in the same if not more trouble than their child for letting their kid pull something so ignorant.

"Naruto," cries out Sakura, her eyes ablaze with fury and pulling out her hair turns towards her idiotic son. "Rahhhhh," she growls out noticing her son gone with a smiling stuff fox sitting were he once was. "I'm going to kill him," she says turning her attention back towards the Hokage monument looking at the disaster her son made by painting the faces of the Hokages to look like they were wearing clown makeup.

"NARUTO," cried out the whole village seeing what the blond had done to the monument. And just like that, one of the largest manhunts to ever occur in the village happened that very day.

Back in the alley the stuffed fox left behind by Naruto Uzumaki began to shake like it was laughing. Suddenly it was hidden within a small plum of smoke that irrupted from the fox.

"I cant believe that actually worked," says a voice from within the smoke. Knowing that leaving the area would be a good idea we see a blond hair boy leaping out of the smoke and onto on of the tops of the buildings. Looking at his work he couldn't help but laugh at how ridiculous the Hokages all looked as clowns. "Might as well get to class before mom finds me," he says using the transformation jutsu to change his appearance to that of someone who most if not all of the ninja would overlook.

Jumping down from the roof, Naruto begins to walk towards the academy at a civilians pace, as to not attract any more attention towards him.

* * *

Scene Break

* * *

"Where is he," a pink hair girl huffs out sitting down in her chair staring at what her best friend did to the Hokage monument. Seeing the state that the Hokage monument was in when she woke up she decided not to wait for him at their usual spot knowing that he wouldn't be able to meet her there knowing that his mother will be chasing him all over the village.

"Hey who are you?" shouts out one of her classmates.

"That mutt is too loud," Sakura Haruno mutters out turning to see what Kiba was yelling about. Standing their in the doorway was a dark hair boy that she had never seen before, and she had one of the best memories, almost photographic, in her class.

"Hey is Iruka-sensei in here?" asks the boy walking into the room looking around for what seemed to be any type trap.

Realization suddenly hitting Sakura Haruno like one of Tsunades punches she hollers out, "Naruto drop the jutsu and sit down, Iruka-sensei is probably helping your mom look for you and wont be back till he gives up searching for you!"

"Okay, thanks Sakura," Naruto says dropping his jutsu revealing his real form. "Hope I'm not late," Naruto says scratching the back of his head like he always does when he seems nervous or when he wants you think that he was nervous.

Shrugging her shoulders, Sakura replies, "does it matter? Iruka-sensei left before class was supposed to begin to go look for you, so you're technically not late since you got here before him."

"That's good," Naruto says as he goes to sit down next to his best friend. Their friendship started a few months after his adoption when his mother had to talk with his friends mom, at first he thought she would be mean to him like everyone else had been. To his great surprise she hugged him, heck she treated him almost he was her son!

* * *

Scene Break

* * *

Across the village we see a pink and red haired woman sitting at a small restaurant having a casual, for them, conversation.

"So how long did it take for him to loose you," the pink haired woman asks the red haired one taking a sip of her drink.

"Considering that he had the whole thing planned out, Id say that he let me follow him on purpose. If he had wanted to he could have turned that into a trap," Sakura Uzumaki says taking a small bite of her food. "Sometimes I really hate having a prankster for a son, and the only way that I can get him to train at times is to have him use only certain skills in his pranks as a challenge. And you know how he can never let down a challenge."

"He got from both of his parents Minato, Kushina, and you," she says with a smile on her face. "So will my grandson-future son-in-law pass."

"More than likely, mom," Sakura Uzumaki says smiling back at her mother. "I basically drilled the importance of chakra control and all of the chakra control exercises I can think of into his think skull. If he cant use the **clone jutsu**, then Ill have him perform the **shadow clone jutsu** in front of the Hokage to prove that he can use a clone jutsu."

"How strong is he exactly?"

"Strong enough that he can hold his own against a jounin for a short time; heck he might be strong enough to beet an averaged ranked jounin with how unpredictable he can be. I'm still working with him to help with his summoning skills, I would of have had him working on that earlier but I wanted to make sure that he use his own chakra for the jutsu."

"Yes from what you told me about the original timeline, using that demons chakra causes the seal to weaken. So I can see your reasoning for him to not touch that things chakra at all."

"Thank you, I'm glad that someone agrees with me. Both Jiraiya and the Hokage threw a fit over that one, I'm just glad that I was able to get them to give up on teaching him on how to use that chakra. You know that Jiraiya was actually thinking of not letting Naruto sigh the toad contract", Sakura Uzumaki says her agitation from that toad sage tantrum returning full force.

"You're not serious are you," her mother asks.

"Yes, I actually had to beat him into a pulp to get him to let Naruto sign the contract."

"Did the toads ever find out, cause if I remember right Gamabunta and the elder toads wanted Naruto to sign the contract as soon as possible?"

"Yep," Sakura Uzumaki says taking a sip of her drink. "A few weeks after I had Naruto signed the contract, a few ANBU that were out on patrol on the Iwa border discovered Jiraiya lying in a giant footprint that any decent shinobi can instantly recognize as one of Jiraiya's toad summons. Knowing Jiraiya he probably summoned a toad to either help him travel, deliver a message, or peek on woman. And anyone with common sense knows that the toad contract demands a lot of respect and loyalty, and Jiraiya had really made them upset with what he did with their contract. I know that Minato and Kushina appointed him as Naruto's godfather, but he was never there for him. I know that did what he did to protect him, but he didn't have to leave Naruto here to take care of himself. I mean couldn't he have at least written him some letters, you know too let Naruto know that he wasn't alone and that someone actually cared for him besides the Hokage," she says finishing her rant for the week. It had become a hobby of hers to rant about the stupidity of the village that she never noticed before.

"Lets forget about that perverts stupidity and talk about something else. Hmm, I know," Sakura's mother says with a smile, "hows Sasuke's progress coming along. You should know since you are his doctor."

"He's doing a lot better now that he actually has friends. By forcing him to spend time with kids his own age has helped him with coming out of her shell, Naruto actually has more of an affect on Sasuke than anyone else," Sakura Uzumaki says smiling feeling the same motherly affection she felt towards Naruto.

"You think they would be fighting all of the time, with how they act at the academy is any indication," her mother replies raising her eyebrows in surprise.

"Yeah a lot of people think so too," Sakura answer laughing. "Its just who they are, both of them want to be strong so they compete against each other in everything to get stronger. All of the arguments and name calling is just for fun, Sasuke spends most of the time over at our place either training with Naruto or just hanging out."

"Why does Sasuke spend so much time at the Namikaze compound with Naruto?"

"Just to get away from the villagers I guess," she says shrugging her shoulders. "They put a lot of pressure on him, which probably made him into such a jerk in the original timeline. I never realized how much of one he was because I always wanted him to be my prince charming when I was a little girl; I never noticed how much pain he was in until it was too late to help him. All he wanted all along was for someone to just acknowledge him as Sasuke not the last Uchiha of the legendary clan that wielded the Sharingan. Its a good thing that without the villagers and fan girls pressuring him, he was able to get over his brother, all he really wants from Itachi now is the real reason why he slaughter his entire clan."

"That's good to know. Just wondering, how long do you think it will take for Iruka to give up looking for Naruto?"

"Ill give him five more minutes."

"Why?"

"Lunch break for the academy will be over by that time and hell notice that he spent more than half of the academy's day looking for that brat of mine," she replies with a sly smile on her face.

"Also how long will it take for Naruto to notice that my little Sakura has a crush on him as well as Hinata?"

"Please don't bring that up, I find that disturbing that my younger self has a crush on my son," Sakura says groaning.

"Oh honey its okay, remember they're not related by blood," her mother says smiling knowing how it aggravated her future daughter. "And besides I know that you loved him more than a brother, you just held yourself back because you didn't think you deserved him."

"Don't worry about that, I'm more worried about how much of a momma's boy is to have to fall in love with the younger version of his mother," she says laughing at her little joke.

* * *

Scene Break

* * *

Back at the ninja academy we see the graduating class sitting around the classroom chatting happily with their friends. Or that what was happening until the classroom door was violently kicked in with an angry chuunin with a scar across his nose and brown hair stomping into the room. Sitting down at his desk he begins to simple academy exercise that's used to one calm down, though many if not all forget once they get into the field, once he calms down he opens his eyes sighting his target from earlier sitting next to one of his best friends Sakura Haruno.

"Naruto," Iruka shouts out once again fuming at the blond prank master. "I... I'm... you need to... ah forget it. I know now that talking to you is useless, so I'm just going to give detention tonight. And it will end when you have all the paint off of the Hokage monument," Iruka says not bothering to lecture the blond anymore knowing that it will go in one ear and out of the other.

"All I have to do is clean the monument," Naruto asks with a grin barely hidden from his face.

Hopping to bring the blond down a peg or two, not out of hatred of the fox but to get even with leaving him on a wild goose chase wasting half of the classes time trying to find him says, "yep, and if your fast enough Ill take you out to ramen and buy all that you can eat."

"Sure sensei, but can I have that in writing?" he asks barely able to contain his smile.

Ignoring all of the warning bells and sirens going off in his head he grabs a blank sheet of paper off his desk and writes out the agreement and signs it ignoring the looks that his students were giving him that loudly said, "Idiot!"

Finished writing out the whole agreement Naruto had it passed around the room where he had everybody sign it as a witness just for kicks. After making sure that everything was in order, Naruto brings his hands together in a hand sign used for gathering and releasing vast amounts of chakra. Feeling that he had the required amount of chakra he quickly shouts out for affect, "RELEASE!"

With a load noise coming from the direction of the Hokage monument again, causing everyone in the room to scramble towards the windows facing the monument. When the smoke clears everyone sees the Hokage Monument back to the way it was without a single bit of pant of any of the Hokage's faces.

"Genjutsu," Naruto says with a grin covering his entire face, "don't you love it?"

"H-h-how, I know for a fact that you can barely cast the simplest of the academy level genjutsu. How can you pull that off," Iruka says his mouth flapping open and close like a fish on dry land.

"My mom taught me how to draw seals and how to use them to perform jutsus. And since I cant perform genjutsu thanks to my poor control I have over my chakra, mom taught me how to use the seals to perform my genjutsu." Pulling out what appeared to be a pack of normal playing cards he continues to say, "see I have a whole deck of genjutsu and even some ninjutsu, just in case I get stuck in a situation were I cant perform hand seals or my chakra is cut since I can use either my blood or chakra to activate the jutsus on these. Thankfully the old man Hokage and mom helped, they thought it was really cool when I came up with the idea."

"Wow that's so cool," the whole class seems to shout out at Naruto along with other things along the same line. The whole class except for Iruka and Sasuke were shouting praise at the blond. Sasuke usually didn't like crowds and loud noises that came with them, even though he didn't walk up to Naruto and praise him the same way as his classmates did; he did give his friend a smile that he rarely showed to others.

All the while Iruka is sitting down at his banging his head against his desk muttering, "Stupid, stupid, stupid; how can I be so stupid!"

* * *

I hope that you have all enjoyed my story, and if you have anything to contribute I would greatly appreciate it. Also I'm just wondering does anyone know the names of Sakura's parents. If not can you please offer me a decent oc name, since I'm horrible at coming up with names in most situations. Also I was also wanting to ask if anyone else is haveing trouble posting theri stuff, because I seem to be. I had to load this about three times before I actually got it loaded, and then I had a buch of stuff that was left out when it was loaded.


End file.
